


Between the Sheets

by Bell_Flower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: Small hands settled on her thighs and pushed them apart, Annie’s breath warm on her skin as she placed kisses over the soft skin, dragging her tongue over the lines of muscle in searing hot swipes. Mikasa trembled, biting her lip and looking down at the bump moving beneath her blankets. She should stop her, this wasn’t right, but oh god did she want to find out what would happen if she let it continue.(Added a second chapter to wrap things up better)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, the tiniest implication of aruani
Comments: 31
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa didn’t want to be a bad friend, she had every intention of supporting Armin when he said he was bringing his crush on their ski trip. They had rented a cabin for the four of them and Mikasa was going to be sharing a room with the girl she had never met before. Armin and Eren would share the other room.

When they had picked her up, the girl had walked over to the car with a small bag and a bored expression on her face. The term resting bitch face came to mind. Mikasa narrowed her eyes, not sure she liked this stranger being let into their group. She had to admit that the blonde was pretty. She was petite, but not in the same way their friend Christa was, this girl was stronger and more athletic like Mikasa. She pulled her white hoodie over her head when she caught Mikasa staring and Mikasa flushed, adverting her gaze. Armin chatted animatedly with Annie on the ride to the cabin, though Eren participated more in the conversation than Annie did. Mikasa was quiet the whole ride.

When they arrived, they stepped into the little log cabin and unpacked their bags in their respective rooms. It was too late to hit the mountains that night so they settled for ordering some pizza and setting up a fire in the fireplace.

Annie seemed to relax more after eating, her hood falling back down, her conversation a little warmer, at least when it was directed at Armin.

Mikasa pulled her scarf over her nose, wondering why she felt a tightness in her chest every time Annie’s gaze softened towards Armin or their hands accidentally brushed.

They got themselves ready for bed that night, Annie claiming the shower first while Mikasa changed into an oversized T-shirt and a pair of underwear for bed. She didn’t give it any thought, it’s what she always wore to bed. Annie came into the room with a towel wrapped around herself, her shoulder length blonde hair dripping droplets of water down her shoulders and back. Those icy eyes lingered on Mikasa just in time for the oversized T-shirt to settle over her head, just barely covering her breasts in time before they were exposed to the other girl. Mikasa caught Annie’s gaze in the mirror, noticing the way Annie admired her, those gorgeous blue eyes wandering her body. The knowledge that Annie had checked her out made Mikasa shiver with a surge of something she had never experienced before, a heat, a deep seated want that rolled from her lower stomach down her legs. She gripped the edge of the dresser in front of her to have something solid bring her back to reality.

This wasn’t good, Annie was supposed to be there for Armin.

Glancing back up into the mirror, she saw Annie deliberately flick free the knot of her towel to let it fall to the ground. Mikasa made a noise in the back of her throat as she saw the pale skin, still flushed from the heat of the shower come into view.

Annie was gorgeous, her body was fit, the outline of muscles accenting her curves. She was obviously not ashamed of her body with the way she lingered in Mikasa’s eyesight, letting her stare unashamedly.

Mikasa realized what she was doing and quickly looked down, heart beating wildly in her chest.She usually was hyper aware of her surroundings but when Annie approached the dresser to grab her own change of clothes from the drawer, Mikasa nearly jumped out of her skin. Annie brushed her bare, firm breasts against Mikasa’s shoulder and the ghost of the feeling of those round mounds brushing her skin set her on fire. Her face was burning and she was sure her entire body was hot and red with how much embarrassment and desire was coursing through her.

Annie pulled out her own sleep shirt and slid it over her head, not bothering to put anything underneath. She turned away from Mikasa and headed to the bed like nothing had happened, her ass just slightly visible when she climbed into bed.

Mikasa took several deep breaths to calm herself, reaching to turn off the lights before retreating to the safety of her own bed, her eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling. She could still hear Annie shifting in bed. Mikasa forced her eyes closed, willing herself not to think of naked skin and piercing blue eyes.

She settled into a fitful sleep after some time, her breath evening out as she gave in to exhaustion. She would have stayed like that too, if it weren’t for the shifting of weight on her bed and the rush of cold as someone crawled underneath her blankets. Mikasa woke with a start, heart hammering in her chest again.

Small hands settled on her thighs and pushed them apart, Annie’s breath warm on her skin as she placed kisses over the soft skin, dragging her tongue over the lines of muscle in searing hot swipes. Mikasa trembled, biting her lip and looking down at the bump moving beneath her blankets. She should stop her, this wasn’t right, but oh god did she want to find out what would happen if she let it continue. She could already feel a throbbing need at her core, a gathering wetness between her legs.

Annie could smell her, the sweet scent of her aroused state, and she wanted a taste. Mikasa was squirming already, thighs trembling as Annie nuzzled her nose against the damp panties, her tongue flicking out to press and tease her through the thin layer of cotton.

“Aaah!” Mikasa couldn’t stop herself from making a surprised noise, her hips jerking in response to the sudden touch. She quickly bit down on her lip to muffle more moans as Annie continued to slide her tongue back and forth until the fabric was soaked through with Mikasa’s juices and Annie’s saliva.

“Lift your hips.” The command was the first time Annie had ever spoken directly to Mikasa and that probably shouldn’t have been a good sign but Mikasa wordlessly lifted her hips, allowing Annie to drag her underwear down and off. She was so far gone that she didn’t care if she was shamelessly giving into this stranger’s whims.

Annie got back to work, slowly dragging her tongue around Mikasa’s entrance, teasingly light, not nearly enough. Mikasa arched her back, trying to get her to do more. Annie grabbed her hips and pinned them down solidly so Mikasa had no choice but to take it as Annie was willing to give it.

Her tongue dipped in slowly, getting her the first real taste of the glorious velvety treasure laid out before her. Annie held firmly onto her hips, working her tongue in and out slowly, torturously, until Mikasa could barely contain the moans and whines of pleasure, tears of frustration forming in her eyes and sweat beading on her forehead. Everything felt much too hot under the blankets and she felt like everything was sticking with sweat as she rocked her hips slightly with the movements of Annie’s tongue within her.

The blonde’s tongue suddenly drew away and Mikasa cried out in protest until she felt the hot breath ghosting a little higher over the sensitive nub, promising even more pleasure. She made a choked sound, too proud to actually beg, but she wanted it so much.

Annie gave in, licking the clit with firm strokes of her tongue until Mikasa was biting down hard on the back of her hand, struggling to be quiet so the boys across the hall wouldn’t hear their shameful activities.

Annie smiled against her, apparently pleased with the way she was completely coming undone for her. She sucked on the sensitive nub, tongue working over and over until Mikasa’s whole body started to tremor. Recognizing the telltale signs, Annie replaced her tongue with her finger and moved back down to bury her tongue inside Mikasa to feel the way her walls clammed down with the force of her orgasm. Mikasa’s walls tightened around Annie’s tongue, her hips rocking as she rode out her orgasm with her mouth dropped open in stunned wonderment.

Mikasa’s throat felt dry as she stared at the ceiling, the high of the orgasm fading into a numb feeling. What the hell had she just let Annie do to her?

The blonde scooted up and threw off the covers, exposing her to Mikasa’s sight. Annie’s head tossed back, looking absolutely wrecked with her hair tousled and sticking to the sides of her face. She looked over at Mikasa with half lidded eyes as she slid her own hand between her legs, beginning to pleasure herself. Mikasa couldn’t help but stare as Annie got herself off next to her, making small breathy sounds the more she got herself worked up.

Annie rolled over once she was finished and turned Mikasa’s face at just the right angle to place a soft kiss on her lips. Mikasa let her eyes close, faintly registering that she could taste herself on Annie’s lips.

The next morning, Mikasa was never so grateful to have her scarf to hide behind every time Annie caught her gaze. She was sure her face rivaled the red of her scarf.

————


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa had avoided Annie at all costs after the incident and had slept in Eren’s bed (with much protesting from him) for the last overnight stay to avoid being in the same room as her. They had just assumed the girls didn’t get along and Armin didn’t ask for the four of them to hang out after that.

Mikasa could almost forget about the encounter, save for a few times when she dreamed abouta gorgeous blonde doing glorious things to her body.

The awkward moment came when they were hanging out with some friends for lunch and Armin brought up Annie. He had asked her out on a proper date and gotten the friend zoned speech.

“Maybe I’m not manly enough.” Armin muttered, pushing his food around his plate. “We got along really well in all other aspects.”

Ymir started laughing really loudly. “Wait, Annie Leonhart? Oh, Armin, that is so not the problem.”

Mikasa definitely choked on her food and started coughing. Christa hurriedly moved to pat her on the back in concern.

“Mikasa, are you ok?”

Mikasa blushed, hiding behind her scarf again. “It’s nothing.”

Ymir cast her a knowing look before turning back to sweet, innocent Armin. “Let’s just put it this way, you’ve got a pretty face but your downstairs isn’t her type.”

Realized dawned on his face and he laughed awkwardly. “Oh.”

“What?” Eren asked around a mouthful of food. “She doesn’t like dick?”

Mikasa suddenly got up from the table, making everyone stare. She realized how awkward that was an excused herself, saying she felt sick.

“Hey, do you think I can eat the rest of that then?” Sasha reached for Mikasa’s plate, pulling it over.

“I think Sash is the only one that likes dick in this group.” Connie commented with a snicker.

“My sexuality is food.” Sasha said, stuffing her mouth full of fries.

————

Mikasa wandered the campus, just needing to do something with herself so she didn’t dwell on how obviously she had reacted to the conversation earlier. She didn’t know how to deal with her first sexual experience being Annie Leonhart climbing into her bed in the middle of the night and going to town. That was...a lot.

She hadn’t really given much thought to preferences, Mikasa didn’t really think she cared as long as she felt attracted to the person and cared about them. That was the problem with Annie though, she didn’t really know her. She didn’t even know if it was just a one time thing.

She wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someone, knocking some books out of their hands.

“Sorry!” She said, cheeks flushing again. She was all sorts of distracted and was more clumsy than she ever was normally. She looked into the petite girl’s eyes and immediately felt all the air rush out of her lungs. Oh.

Annie looked back at her with that unimpressed expression, crouching to grab the fallen books. Normally Mikasa would have helped but she stood frozen instead.

Annie tossed her head to get her bangs out of her eyes and Mikasa was brought back to that moment when Annie had tossed her head back in pleasure as she touched herself. Mikasa made a sound in the back of her throat.

“It’s fine.” Annie replied, gaze lingering on Mikasa longer than what was appropriate. She didn’t seem like the same person who had crawled under Mikasa’s covers in that moment, there was a bit of uncertainty there, as if Annie didn’t know what to do next.

They should probably talk about it.

Mikasa wasn’t sure she could handle it though. She swallowed thickly, finally looking down at the ground.

“I have to get to class.” Annie said quietly, though she seemed reluctant to leave. She had finally gotten Mikasa to acknowledge her, however accidentally. She wanted to say more, but she was socially inept when it came to sorting out feelings and expressing them so she just walked away.

Mikasa put her hand to her chest when Annie was out of eyesight, feeling her heart beat hard in her chest. She was glad they didn’t share any classes together because she would probably fail if she had to sit in the same room as her.

Mikasa headed back to her dorm instead, deciding to bury herself in her textbooks instead.

After a few hours of studying, her phone lit up with a message from an unknown number.

_Hey_.

Then a couple seconds later. Another.

_I got your number from Armin. It’s Annie._

Mikasa froze, staring in disbelief at her phone. This girl was incredibly forward but in a very round about way. She could have just asked for Mikasa’s number when she saw her earlier. Now Armin probably had figured out Annie had been more into her than him.

After Mikasa didn’t respond, another message popped up.

_I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to have your number. And about what happened in the cabin._

Annie was nervous, that much was obvious with how she wasn’t waiting for Mikasa’s answer.

How would she answer? She held her phone against her chest, thinking it over.

She finally started typing, then erased it a few times.

**We should really talk about this in person.**

She hit send and took a deep breath, since she felt like she had forgotten how to breathe normally since the first text.

A few minutes later, another text came through.

_If you’re free in an hour, I can meet you in the library._

It was a nice neutral place and public but also quiet so they would have privacy. That was a good place to meet.

**Alright, see you then.**

She was glad text couldn’t display emotion because Mikasa was flustered by Annie. She really didn’t know what to expect next with her and Mikasa liked things to be planned out and organized. Annie wasn’t a chaotic person, it was just so hard to read her.

She tossed her phone aside and went to inspect herself in the mirror. She fussed with her hair, smoothing it out and tucking some behind her ears. She looked down at her plain button down and jeans, wondering if she should change to something prettier or just stay casual. Shrugging, she decided that less was more, since she didn’t want to come off like she expected anything or was trying too hard.

The hour went by the slowest that an hour had ever passed in her life so Mikasa got there early. She sat at an empty table in the back, pulling a book off the shelf and trying to distract herself with it until Annie arrived.

The scrapping of a chair across the floor alerted her first and Mikasa looked up, seeing Annie sink into the seat next to her. The heat coming off her body was already making her nervous.

“What do you want from me?” Mikasa was direct, cutting right to the chase. Annie found it refreshing, she hated small talk.

“I had a crush on you since I started talking to Armin. I thought the trip was so I could get closer to you but I think there was a misunderstanding.” The confession came as a surprise but Mikasa also appreciated how direct Annie was. Perhaps that was their thing.

“So you want a relationship?” She asked, just to clarify.

“Yes.” Annie answered, ducking her head shyly. It seemed that Mikasa found Annie’s weak point.

“I’d like that too.” Annie looked up sharply, lips parting in surprise.

“I thought you hated me after...”

“After you climbed into my bed?”Mikasa felt more bold the more she grasped the situation. “You know as well as I do that I enjoyed every minute of it. I could have pushed you away at any point.”

Annie felt her lips twitch into a smirk. Oh there it was, Mikasa was getting more and more confident. She liked that.

“You avoided me.”

“I was...inexperienced.” Mikasa bit her lip, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. “And I felt bad for betraying Armin. I didn’t know how to handle it. You didn’t make much effort to talk about it either.”

“I suck at words.” Annie admitted, shrugging. “I am really sorry about it, I know that wasn’t right.” She did look genuinely contrite, at the very least.

“Then take me out on a date.” Mikasa demanded, turning to face Annie fully. The demand was met with a genuine smile, relief washing over Annie because she hadn’t completely screwed things up between them.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that wanted to see what happened next, I added a second chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my other mikannie fic did so well, here’s more shameless mikannie smut.


End file.
